


Windy

by wehadchips



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little surprise at the arrival on a new planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windy

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another drabble-ficlet.  
> Last for today :)  
> Hope you like this one as well!

He opened the door slowly as he felt the breeze on his face, and could feel her pressing her body against his to take a look over his shoulders.

“Well, you could open it faster we won’t see anything with doors closed!”

He looked at her with a smile and opened the doors broadly.

What a mistake.

“OH, MY…” Were the only words she could say before her backside hit the ground of the TARDIS, followed shortly by a quite heavy Time Lord over her left arm.

“Ouch! Doctor, what is…”

“Sudden windstorm, I don’t know!”

“Surely that was very sudden! Look at my hair!” She lifted her hands to her head, trying to calm the wild locks flying everywhere. “Thank you, planet Trosvo you just killed my newest hairstyle!” 

“It’s…it’s Trovosh, Donna. C’mon help me here, we gotta close the doors!”

“Isn’t your ship intelligent? She could close it.” Said she, trying to get up.

“That’s just a door. C’mon!”

“So much for alien technology.” She muttered as she took the Doctor’s hand trying to reach the blue doors.


End file.
